I know all about you
by mypetluke
Summary: A girl follows Yuuri and Murata to the great demon kingdom, but how does she know them? Rated T just in case. Real thing is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

I watched as the two boys disappeared into the lake. 'Finally! I found you maoh!' I thought, running to where they had jumped in, a small whirlpool was slowly starting to disappear.

"Ha-ha, nope." I said, diving into the clear blue water, my shirt and shorts getting soaked, my long,white hair flowing out behind me as I was sucked down into the other world.

* * *

I gasped as I emerged in the fountain. I vaguely heard panicked voices as I wiped the water off my face and pushed my unruly hair out of my eyes, I opened my eyes to several men standing outside the fountain with shocked expressions on their faces. Lets see, there was a blonde, a brunette, one tall, grumpy looking one with black hair, a silver haired one that was freaking out, and the two boys I was following.

"Hi!" I said, standing up and raising my hand in a friendly wave. My smile faltered when I found three swords against my neck.

"Who are you?" The blonde asked. My blue eyes widened, and I felt knowledge filling my brain, if that made any sense. No, of course it didn't. The way you feel when you've remembered something that you had forgotten, or finally understood a concept in school. All the men suddenly had names, they had families, quirks, and things that would happen to them that made me want to cry and laugh at the same time. The blonde was engaged to the Maoh. The grumpy one, the brunette, and the blonde were brothers though the younger took after his mother the most. The silver haired one was a teacher and retired swordsman. The grumpy one liked to knit and feared only one thing, his childhood friend. The one with glasses was plotting something that no one would see coming. The brunette was a war hero. He had a lost love, that still lived. I suddenly knew so much about these six men that it felt like I'd known them my whole life, I knew the sadness they were going to go through, and the happiness. I knew everything that would plague them on their road to happiness. The one thing I didn't know, was how I was supposed to play into all of this. In just a moment I knew more about them than the Maoh himself. I knew exactly what they had to do, and I couldn't say anything.

"Well, Wolfram," I said, gently taking his sword and moving it away from under my chin, "I my name is Lily. I followed Yuuri and Murata here." He looked taken aback when I said his name.

"How do you know my name?" He asked suspiciously. How indeed...

"Well, I can explain, but not until Sir Weller and Sir Von Voltaire remove their swords from my neck." They blinked before realizing that they still had me at swords point.

"I've seen you at school before, haven't I?" Yuuri stared at me as if he was trying to remember ever having met me.

"Yes, I do." Not that I could have foreseen that.

"And you're an exchange student from America, isn't that right?" Murata put in while adjusting his glasses.

"Well, yes. You might have noticed that Lily isn't the most common Japanese name, but I'm not just an exchange student, I moved to Japan 6 months ago when my father got a job working for Bob." Which is only the beginning. Bob is how I found out about Yuuri, I saw their paths crossing and grew curious, now I knew why.

"Bob?" Conrad asked from next to Yuuri. 'Oh yeah, none of them have met him yet, except for Conrad of course.'

"Besides the point," I continued before he could connect the dots. "I followed you here when I saw you walking into the woods from the park." Which I knew is where you would meet up.

"But how do you know about us?" Yuuri asked.

"Oh I know everything about you, I know everything about everything, except about myself. Everything that could happen, or will happen, I know about. Except the possibility of what would happen should I be there." I rambled off. Staring at them with sky blue eyes.

"That was most likely a long and detailed explanation of how and why you're here, but I'm either to dumb or I've got A LOT of water In my ear because I didn't understand a word of that, let's go with the former and have you explain again in simpler terms." Yuuri said as he sat on the edge of the fountain.

"ACHOO! Perhaps we can go inside first to were I'm not, you know, standing in a fountain?" And so I can meet the others?

"Oh right, of course." Yuuri said, helping me out of the fountain.

"Oh how rude of us! To let a lady stand soaking wet in this freezing weather!" Oh Gunter...

"Hey! I don't care if you're a girl and that's a custom on earth! You need to take your hands OFF girly because Yuuri is-"

"Your fiancee, I know Wolfram, we all know." He was referring to when I held onto Yuuri for balance when I stepped down off the ledge, which was actually quite high. He stopped ranting and stood there stuttering for a bit before regaining his composure.

"Perhaps we should get you out of those wet clothes," Conrad said, "All of you." I glanced over at Yuuri and Murata who were shivering as much as I was. I adjusted my bangs on the way out of the shrine while I felt several of them watching me. Well then again, I guess its not everyday they see a girl in shorts and a swim team t-shirt.

"So you're also from earth?" Gunter asked me enthusiastically.

"Well, yes. I grew up there my whole life if that's what you mean." We made our way to several horses standing impatiently at the entrance. By then they'd all been given towels and had wrapped them around their shivering forms.

"Amazing, and yet you are so fluent in our native language. How do you do it?" Oh, I hadn't really thought about that. He motioned for me to climb on the horse, then climbed on behind me.

"I can ride a horse Lord Von Creast." I said.

"No doubt you can, but we were not expecting a visitor, so we do not have a horse prepared for you." We set off on the road to the castle, I was momentarily distracted by the beauty of the landscape.

"You're sure you didn't just assume I couldn't ride because Yuuri couldn't when he first got here?" I turned to look up at him with my clear blue eyes. My white hair was a tangled damp mess, but being a swimmer, I was used to it. Leaning forward slightly so I didn't hit him in the face, I reached behind my head and gathered my hair together and twisting it into a bun. I reached down to my pocket and found my emergency bobby-pins, which I used to hold it in place. It was a good thing he was a lot taller than me or he would have gotten a face full of hair.

"Well..." he said, "his majesty was quite bad at it when he first arrived." He admitted.

"Hey! I can hear you, you know!" Yuuri yelled from his horse.

"We're from the same planet, we don't have the same skill set," I told Gunter, ignoring Yuuri's shouts of protest, "I would stomp him in the pool, and he would crush me on the diamond." I stated simply.

"Diamond?" Wolfram asked.

"What do you mean you would stomp me in a pool?" Yuuri said.

"Exactly what I said." I told him.

"Wait," he snapped his fingers. "you swim?" I giggled.

"What was your first clue? The high school swim team t-shirt?" He stared carefully at the red shirt with a cardinal on it.

"Oh, yeah. That makes sense." Around then we arrived at the castle, I stopped my teasing and looked up to stare at the beauty of it. I dismounted in the courtyard and stared up at the massive pillars. Bonies flew around the grounds and the soldiers walked by us on their way to patrol, I walked a few steps and spun around slowly, needless to say I was getting caught up in the magic of the fairy tale aura surrounding the place.

"Lily," I looked over to where Yuuri and the others stood, "welcome to the Great Demon kingdom." I smiled, welcome indeed, and this was only the beginning.

* * *

**Wolf- Luke-chan, don't you think you should be working on one of your other 8 stories instead of writing a new one?**

**Me- It's not my fault! My brain won't stop spitting out ideas!**

**Wolf-Right, at 2 in the morning. Don't you have school tomorrow?**

**Me-Yeah, but its no big deal! I can handle my own stories, I'll update them all soon.**

**Wolf-Even the three you're still working on to publish?**

**Me-*pout***

**Wolf-Review so she can focus on this story and stop writing new ones!**

**Me-*still pouting***

**Wolf-Luke-chan, stop pouting**

**Me-NO!**

**Wolf*sigh* Fine, review and she'll get you a cookie from KFC. Have a nice day! B-)**

**Me-Wolf-chan! That's my line!**


	2. Chapter 2

General POV

"Oh, your majesty!" A tall blonde haired woman came running into the courtyard where they were standing, hugging Yuuri tightly and interrogating him about how much he missed her, when she turned to notice Lily standing there. "Oh my, who's this? A suitor? Hmm? Oh isn't she cute! Please allow me to dress her up your majesty!" She pleaded, inspecting her white hair and blue eyes.

"Hello to you too, Lady Celi. My name is Lily, I'm from earth like Yuuri." Lily said, blinking up at the lovely woman in front of her.

"Really? Well nice to meet you! I guess his majesty has told you all about me then! It will be so fun having another girl to dress up! All I've had is boys, you know, they're just no fun!" Lady Celi said, leaning in to loudly whisper in Lily's ear.

"Mother!" Wolfram scolded, his face heating up.

"Well Lady Celi, I think I can handle my wardrobe, but I might need a little assistance." She said, winking. As of now all she'd been wearing were a pair of long shorts and her t-shirt.

"Oh wonderful! Come then dear, I'll grab some maids and we can get you fixed up nice and quick, dinners soon you know~" Lady Celi drabbled on, leading Lily inside the castle.

"God bless her soul." Gunter said wearily.

"What do you mean Gunter?" Yuuri asked, turning to look up at the silver haired man.

"Oh Yuuri, you clueless wimp!" Wolfram huffed, crossing his arms.

"Huh?!"

"Shibuya, you really can be thick headed about these things." Murata said in exasperation.

"Wh-what are you guys talking about?! Hey! Come here and say that to my face!" He yelled, running after them as they enter the castle.

(LINE BREAK)

Lily sighed, relieved to finally have a break. She had insisted that she could handle her own clothing, but Lady Celi had still tried to stuff her in every dress in the castle. Now she was dressed again, thank God, and ready to start trouble. She smirked to herself. If her school would throw a hissy fit over this outfit, then just imagine what a room full of guys from a society that had women socially required to wear a dress would think.

"That's what you get for being sexist, I suppose." She muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Murata asked, walking around the corner to see her leaning against the wall. He stopped and did a full sweep of her new wardrobe. When she arrived she had been wearing knee length shorts and a baggy t-shirt, she cut the shorts to a length barely acceptable for cheerleaders, much less a young lady. The t-shirt had been tied tight with a piece of ribbon, causing it to come and show a bit of skin whenever she stretched like she did now.

"Nothing important, oh great sage." She said jokingly. Stretching her arm across her chest.

"Are you trying to cause trouble?" He asked, raising an eyebrow to accompany his grin.

"Why? Wanna join?" She asked, walking over and looking him in the eye with evil intentions clear on her perfect features. He hesitated before answering exactly like she thought he would.

"You know I do. Let's go, then shall we?" He said, throwing an arm over her shoulder and leading her to the meeting room. She laughed and went along. This would be fun.

* * *

**Hey guys. Yeah this was a short chapter, I hope it didn't suck. But I've got a mild case of writers block and my boyfriend just broke up with me today so that's not helping. I'll try to update sooner next time. *sigh* I don't know what to do now, I'd just gotten really used to having him around. And he broke up with me, IN NOTE FORM. And it literally said "it's not you, it's me" like, seriously?! Sorry, I'm taking this out on you guys. Review if you know what it feels like to be dumped, it'll make me not so sad. And you'll get a cookie...yay. Bye, B-(**


End file.
